A conventional screw band shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, or that disclosed by a Japanese patent of No. Hei 4-372373, comprises a screw band A with two logitudinal sides provided with transporting notches and a plurality of screw holes A10 spaced apart through its surface A. Each screw hole A10 has four notches A11 dividing the wall A100 of the screw hole A10 so as to enable the screw to leave easily from the screw hole after the screw is fastened in an object by an automatic driving machine. The screw hole A10 has a diameter almost the same as the diameter A21 of the threaded rod portion of the screw A2. An annular vertical wall A12 extends down from a surrounding wall of the screw hole A10, but the annular vertical wall A12 does not have an inner end curved inward edge. Therefore, there is a substantial distance A4 between the top of the screw A2 and the surface A1 of the screw band A, and a sloping down surface of the head of the screw A2 is completely supported by nothing at all. So, when the screw band A is placed in an automatic driving machine A3, the weight of the screws A2 on the screw band A are not divided to the both sides of the screw band A, with one end dropping down in a sloping condition by their weight imbalance as shown in FIG. 2. Then there arises a difficulty for a driver A30 in an automatic driving machine A3 to fit in a driver groove in the head of each screw A2 to perform driving work correctly, to a resultant bad operation of the machine.
There are prior arts disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,068, 4,932,821, 4,019,631, 3,211,284, 4,007,837 and 4,955,476, 3,211,284, 3,944,068 and 4,932,821 concern a screw band for screws guns, generally having no sloped surface between the head and the body of a screw.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,834, 4,019,631 and 4,955,476 concern a bolt band for bits, and they are not held tightly nor in the vertical condition as in the present invention, giving rise to drawbacks as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3.